mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cranky Doodle Donkey (EG)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Music to My Ears Human Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passes by Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png Selfie in Cranky Doodle's classroom EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Canterlot Mall interior EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) A Little Birdie Told Me Cranky Doodle teaching a math class EGDS10.png Cranky pulls on the classroom projector screen EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle gives the students a pop quiz EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle "only No. 2 pencils" EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle looking over at Trixie EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle raises an eyebrow in suspicion EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle shocked at Fluttershy EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle "cheatin' is a serious offense" EGDS10.png Fluttershy erasing the chalkboard EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle flipping through a textbook EGDS10.png Cranky shows a complex equation to Fluttershy EGDS10.png Cranky watching Fluttershy solve the equation EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle "she's correct!" EGDS10.png Cranky and students cheering for Fluttershy EGDS10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Best in Show: The Pre-Show Micro Chips and Cranky head to show floor EGDS35.png Best in Show: The Victory Lap Cranky Doodle passes by Apple Bloom EGDS36.png Cranky and Fluffersnuff win first place EGDS36.png Cranky listening to Fluttershy's commentary EGDS36.png Cranky annoyed by Fluttershy's commentary EGDS36.png Fluffersnuff next to Cranky Doodle EGDS36.png Applejack awarding ribbon to Fluffersnuff EGDS36.png Everyone cheering for Fluffersnuff EGDS36.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Driving Miss Shimmer Sunset and Mr. Doodle in the testing car CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle speaks as Sunset parks the car CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle "the party where everyone fails" CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle "parallel parking" CYOE5a.png Sunset Shimmer smiling at Cranky Doodle CYOE5a.png Sunset and Mr. Doodle in the parked car CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle "where on Earth did you learn" CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle "I don't get it" CYOE5a.png Cranky Doodle gives Sunset a passing grade CYOE5a.png Cranky "I know how to change a tire" CYOE5b.png Cranky "wouldn't want you waiting around" CYOE5b.png Cranky Doodle "I guess, uh... you fail?" CYOE5b.png Cranky looking surprised at Sunset CYOE5b.png Cranky Doodle shrugging his shoulders CYOE5b.png Cranky Doodle grades Sunset's driving test CYOE5b.png Sunset and Mr. Doodle in the parking lot CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle "might seem boring to you" CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle adding "and it is" CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle "it's also important" CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer listening to Mr. Doodle CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer "turn up the radio!" CYOE5c.png Sunset Shimmer gets the answer wrong CYOE5c.png Cranky raising an eyebrow at Sunset CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle impressed by Sunset CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle "if your driving's" CYOE5c.png Cranky "as good as your rhymings" CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle flubbing his rhyme CYOE5c.png Sunset "I had some help from the best" CYOE5c.png Sunset "now it's time to pass this test" CYOE5c.png Cranky Doodle "just start the car" CYOE5c.png Happily Ever After Party AJ looks at Mr. Doodle through door window CYOE10a.png Applejack "if he's gonna be stubborn" CYOE10a.png Applejack enters Cranky Doodle's classroom CYOE10a.png Applejack meeting with Mr. Cranky Doodle CYOE10a.png Applejack "I'm askin' nice" CYOE10a.png Applejack leaning on Mr. Doodle's desk CYOE10a.png Cranky Doodle "gonna be here awhile" CYOE10a.png Cranky Doodle "talking overnight" CYOE10a.png Crusaders sneaking out with the projector CYOE10a.png Scootaloo accidentally kicks a class desk CYOE10a.png Mr. Doodle about to catch the Crusaders CYOE10a.png Applejack "foot-powered" CYOE10a.png Cranky Doodle "you'll get a cramp" CYOE10a.png Applejack "eat bananas for potassium" CYOE10a.png Cranky Doodle getting in Applejack's face CYOE10a.png Cranky Doodle "they're... not... in... season!" CYOE10a.png Apple Bloom giving Applejack the signal CYOE10a.png Applejack "I can admit when I'm beat" CYOE10a.png Cranky Doodle laughs at Applejack CYOE10a.png Applejack leaving Mr. Doodle's classroom CYOE10a.png Mr. Doodle bursts into the music room CYOE10a.png Cranky Doodle looking very upset CYOE10a.png Cranky Doodle holding his flashlight CYOE10a.png Cranky shines flashlight in his eyes CYOE10a.png Cranky Doodle "I've missed this" CYOE10a.png Rarity enters Mr. Doodle's classroom CYOE10b.png Rarity confronting Mr. Cranky Doodle CYOE10b.png Cranky Doodle greeting Rarity CYOE10b.png Cranky Doodle "my projector" CYOE10b.png Rarity "let the record show" CYOE10b.png Rarity cross-examining Cranky Doodle CYOE10b.png Rarity "this is your projector" CYOE10b.png Mr. Doodle holding the projector close CYOE10b.png Rarity crossing in front of Mr. Doodle CYOE10b.png Cranky Doodle rubs back of his head CYOE10b.png Rarity "you can't do that" CYOE10b.png Rarity "this projector cannot leave" CYOE10b.png Mr. Doodle looks nervously at the projector CYOE10b.png Rarity accusing Mr. Cranky Doodle CYOE10b.png Rarity "it isn't your projector at all" CYOE10b.png Rarity "a public school" CYOE10b.png Rarity "funded by hardworking taxpayers" CYOE10b.png Rarity "such as Applejack and myself!" CYOE10b.png Rarity "is this not the taxpayers' projector?" CYOE10b.png Rarity poking Cranky Doodle's forehead CYOE10b.png Rarity pressing "my projector?" CYOE10b.png Rarity "Applejack's projector?!" CYOE10b.png Mr. Cranky Doodle looking shocked CYOE10b.png Rarity pointing her finger at Mr. Doodle CYOE10b.png Cranky Doodle "you're out of order!" CYOE10b.png Rarity "this whole projector situation" CYOE10b.png Rarity vs. Mr. Cranky Doodle CYOE10b.png Rarity confiscating Cranky's projector CYOE10b.png Mr. Cranky Doodle tells Rarity to wait CYOE10b.png Mr. Cranky Doodle "it's expensive" CYOE10b.png Mr. Cranky Doodle "I pay taxes, too!" CYOE10b.png Mr. Cranky Doodle busting a move CYOE10b.png Cranky Doodle marking incorrect answers CYOE10c.png Mr. Cranky Doodle grading exam papers CYOE10c.png Cutie Mark Crusaders alerting Mr. Doodle CYOE10c.png Mr. Cranky Doodle "a math-mergency?" CYOE10c.png Mr. Doodle "worse than I could've imagined!" CYOE10c.png Cranky Doodle going with the Crusaders CYOE10c.png CMC push Mr. Doodle out of the classroom CYOE10c.png Cranky Doodle giving backstage tutoring CYOE10c.png Mr. Cranky Doodle writing math equations CYOE10c.png Crusaders sneaking away from Mr. Doodle CYOE10c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) The Road Less Scheduled Cranky Doodle and Vice Principal Luna arrive CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle meets the Starswirl Squad CYOE16a.png Cranky Doodle gestures to Principal Celestia CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia clearing her throat CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "loves his electropop" CYOE16a.png Cranky Doodle turns his cap sideways CYOE16a.png Celestia invites Twilight to hang out CYOE16a.png Celestia holding festival schedule flyer CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle gasping with shock CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "I'm only teasing" CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers find falafel truck CYOE16a.png Luna hands falafel tray to Cranky Doodle CYOE16a.png Mr. Cranky Doodle hungry for falafel CYOE16a.png Cranky Doodle looking down at Spike CYOE16a.png Mr. Cranky Doodle rolling his eyes CYOE16a.png Cranky Doodle holding a meatball CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers laughing together CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers find photo booth CYOE16a.png Twilight and Celestia run to photo booth CYOE16a.png First photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Second photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Third photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Cranky Doodle popping and locking CYOE16a.png Twilight watching Cranky Doodle dance CYOE16a.png Cranky gets twisted up from breakdancing CYOE16a.png Twilight and Luna helping Cranky Doodle CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers sitting on the hill CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers watch the sun set CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle "thanks for teaching me" CYOE16a.png